General Hospital (location)
| address = 6065 Central Avenue Port Charles, New York | locations = | people = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }} General Hospital is the primary hospital in Port Charles, New York. It is the employer for many Port Charles residents and is the hospital of choice for most residents for any health concern. Current staff :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the General Hospital section on the Port Charles page. Doctors *Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Chief of Staff and of Cardiology, cardiologist *Dr. Kevin Collins, psychiatrist *Dr. Kelly Lee, OB/GYN *Dr. Lucas Jones, trauma surgeon *Dr. Griffin Munro, neuropathologist/neurosurgeon *Dr. Hamilton Finn, Chief of infectious Disease, Infectious disease specialist, HematologistRevealed on March 9, 2017. *Dr. David Bensch, specialist *Dr. Kim Nero, OB/GYN *Dr. Lak Rashi, senior ER resident *Dr. Ravi Singh, oncologist *Dr. Maruchi, neurosurgeon *Dr. Renault, psychiatrist Nurses *Epiphany Johnson, Head Nurse *Bobbie Spencer, surgical nurse *Elizabeth Webber, surgical nurse *Felix DuBois, nurse *Amy Driscoll, nurse *Kiki Jerome, nurses aid *Francesca Cavallo, nurse Other personnel *Laura Spencer, Board member *Michael Corinthos, Board member *Brad Cooper, lab manager, phlebotomist *Franco Baldwin, art therapist *Stella Henry, social worker *Travis Harmon, physical therapist Special locations *''Tania Jones Memorial Daycare Center'' - In 1987, Bobbie Spencer and Felicia Scorpio-Jones are given permission to fund a daycare center on the fourth floor, in honor of hit and run victim Tania Jones who came up with the idea shortly before her death. *''Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS Center'' - After his wife's death in 1993, Scott Baldwin donates some of his inheritance money to assist in funding GH's Pediatric AIDS Center in her name. *''Steve Hardy Memorial Library'' - After Dr. Hardy's death in 1996, General Hospital dedicates a Memorial Library on the second floor in his honor. *''Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing'' - In 1996, Sonny Corinthos donates the money inherited to him from his late wife, to fund an entire AIDS wing in honor of his friend who died from the disease. *''Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Center'' - In 2009, Carly Jacks funds the Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma unit on the fourth floor, in honor of her son Michael who was put into a coma after being shot in the head. *''Jessie Brewer Wing'' - In 2014, Elizabeth Webber states that there is a wing named after late Nurse Jessie Brewer. History Сrises |-|1970s= *February 1979, Dr. Steve Hardy was forced to place General Hospital under quarantine due to an outbreak of a rare and mysterious disease known as Lassa Fever. Audrey Hardy, Gail Baldwin, Rick Webber, Jeff Webber, Alan and Monica Quartermaine were among the hospital staff, employees and even visitors who were quarantined within the walls of the hospital for weeks. After weeks of exhaustive work, Dr. Hardy fell ill with the potentially-fatal disease. Flushed and weak, he continued to treat the sick patients before passing out. A cure was formulated using Dr. Hardy's notes and shortly afterwards everyone afflicted by the disease was restored to health. |-|1980s= *June 1983, Dr. Monica Quartermaine tries to persuade a distraught Vince Larrick to allow heart surgery for his critically ill wife, Gertrude, who has a heart ailment. Monica performs the surgery and does her best but the Larrick’s waited too long as they did not listen to their doctors' advice in the past. Consequently Gertrude dies and her fanatic husband takes Monica, Nurse Bobbie Spencer and Bryan Phillips hostage in the hospital cafeteria. In an attempt to grab the gun Brian is shot and Larrick agrees to have him released for surgery. Robert Scorpio later becomes a hostage when he tries to reason with Larrick but he too is shot after Luke Spencer botches a rescue attempt. Both Robert and Luke are eventually able to subdue Vince, when Luke rushes in on an operating gurney taking Larrick by surprise. *May 1987, A DVX hit man holds several hostages in the cafeteria threatening to unleash the deadly MOX-36 virus which would wipe out the entire town. Among the hostages were Duke Lavery, Felicia Jones, Sean Donely, Steve Hardy, Audrey Hardy, Alan Quartermaine, Amy Vining and Bobbie Spencer. Ultimately the hit man is taken down by Sean, Frisco Jones and the PCPD but not before Bobbie is stabbed with a syringe filled with the virus. An antidote was found, but Bobbie became temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. |-|1990s= *October 1990, The president of Santo Moro, Commargo, arrives at GH after being poisoned in an assassination attempt. It is revealed that the president’s entourage lead by General Stark planned a mutiny to kill Commargo so Stark can take over the country. Stark has carbon monoxide switched with oxygen canisters for Commargo's surgery and just as Commargo is about to give Stark his Swiss bank account number he loses consciousness. As Commargo cannot die until he gets it, Stark blames the private nurse for the canister switch and takes the entire eighth floor hostage. Among the hostages were Alan Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Tony Jones, Anna Devane, Amy Vining and Tom Hardy. When Commargo regains consciousness Alan and Monica try to warn him about Stark but they're discovered and Monica is shot in the leg as a result. The Commargo is forced to surrender, however when General Stark and his men attempt to escape they are thwarted by the PCPD led by Robert Scorpio and Colton Shore. *By October 1996, General Hospital was in a financial crisis, thanks to Stefan Cassadine, who masterminded its downfall as an excuse to stay in Port Charles. The stress of the crisis caused Dr. Steve Hardy to have a fatal heart attack and after a massive lawsuit from the parents of Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, GH was forced to close. This lead the board at Mercy Hospital to plan a hostile takeover. However when Stefan stepped in with an influx of Cassadine money, General Hospital reopened with Stefan as the new CEO. The Cassadine money was also used to renovate the hospital in early 1997. *August 1997, Greg Cooper, a former applicant as an intern who was turned down by the hospital board takes several interns including Karen Wexler, hostage on the sixth floor. When Nurse Audrey Hardy attempts to help the hostages she is severely injured when Greg knocks her unconscious with his gun. Audrey's life was later saved by emergency surgery from intern Joe Scanlon, who used a power drill to relieve the pressure in Audrey's head. |-|2000s= *February 2006, When Luke Spencer returned from the Markham Islands carrying a deadly mutant strain of encephalitis, the virus quickly spreads through out Port Charles forcing the hospital to be quarantined. Several fatalities occur which include Dr. Tony Jones, Courtney Matthews, and Danny McCall. After a month of quarantine, a cure was discovered and delivered to GH by Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos. *October 2007, Two rival street gangs bring their turf war into the hospital resulting in a deadly shootout in the Emergency Room. Dr. Leo Julian is injured and student nurse Jolene Crowell is left in a coma. *January 2008, A man named Joe Smith and his pregnant wife arrive for treatment at GH, however they’re turned away by Dr. Russell Ford who implements a new policy of sending patients without good insurance to the county hospital. Joe instead returns with a bomb strapped to him and takes the Emergency Room hostage, threatening to detonate unless his wife is given medical attention. Among some of the hostages were Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, Jake Spencer, Epiphany Johnson, Edward and Monica Quartermaine. The bomb turned out to be fake. *October 2008, When a member of a white supremacy clan is found dead, after being thrown out of GH by Dr. Patrick Drake. The clan retaliates by planting two bombs in the hospital parking lot. One explosion leaves Dr. Saira Batra and several patients injured, while Dr. Drake manages to disable the second bomb with help from Jagger Cates. *In January 2009, A terrorist named Earl Bragg steals five spheres of bio toxin from a government owned truck, planning to kill millions. In an attempt to smuggle the spheres to their next destination Bragg swallows them but instead ends up at General Hospital for emergency surgery. During surgery Dr. Matt Hunter, accidentally cuts one of the spheres open, releasing the toxin into the hospital air vents. As a result GH is quarantined. Among the poisoned people were Dr. Hunter, Elizabeth Webber and Monica Quartermaine. Claudia Zacchara, Kate Howard and Tracy Quartermaine were also infected while attending a fundraiser in the board room. The incident caused the deaths of Dr. Andy Archer and Nurse Leyla Mir. Just a few hours later, an oxygen leak that occurred in the surgical suite lead to an explosion which set the hospital on fire. While GH is being evacuated Trevor Lansing attempts to escape with the remaining poison, however he is killed when he falls off the roof of the hospital during a struggle with Jason Morgan. General Hospital is later remodeled, using money donated from the Quartermaine and Cassadine families and reopens after a three month vacancy. *September 2009, A carnival comes to the GH parking lot as a charity for the Michael Corinthos III Foundation. During this, a poisoned Edward Quartermaine suffers a massive heart attack, causing him to lose control of his car crashing it into the crowd and killing Andrea Floyd; who ironically was responsible for poisoning Edward herself. Among the other injured were Dante Falconeri, Max Giambetti, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, and Jake Spencer. |-|2010s= *July 2010, Franco kidnaps newborn Aiden Cassadine, the child of Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer (although at the time, it was believed he was the son of Nikolas Cassadine) from the hospital nursery, causing the hospital to go into lock down. Later that same day, Warren Bauer shoots down Ethan Lovett and Mac Scorpio on the sixth floor. He then attempts to kill Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Michael Corinthos before being shot and killed by Mac. *June 2011, GH once again goes into lock down when Lisa Niles takes Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Steve Webber, Damien Spinelli and Maxie Jones hostage in the hospital conference room. In an attempt to protect Maxie, Spinelli gets shot and Lisa ends up in a coma after she injects herself with a syringe filled with drain cleaner. *February 2012, a chemical lab explosion on the tenth floor seemingly kills Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, although she is later revealed to be alive and being held captive. It is subsequently revealed that the explosion was orchestrated by Dr. Ewen Keenan on the orders of Jerry Jacks, who in turn was working for Cesar Faison. *From May to September 2016, a serial killer terrorized the hospital. The killer was eventually revealed to be Paul Hornsby who believed he was avenging his daughter, Susan. Susan was a patient at GH years earlier, following a sexual assault. However the attending physician Dr. Matthew Mayes, mishandled Susan’s rape kit. Dr. Monica Quartermaine was forced to inform Susan that without a proper rape kit the hospital could not help with a police investigation. The incident left Susan traumatized and Paul vowed revenge on General Hospital. Over the course of months, Paul managed to drug everyone who was involved with Susan’s case. Once the victims arrived at the hospital, he hoped to make GH appear incompetent by killing patients with a drug called Derisifol. Paul’s reign of terror also included pushing Elizabeth Webber down a flight of stairs, the murders of Dr. Mayes and Nurse Sabrina Santiago and the attempted murder of Monica Quartermaine. The mysterious deaths at GH forced the hospital to close for almost two months. *In March 2017, Comr. Jordan Ashford ordered General Hospital into lock down when Olivia Jerome committed multiple kidnappings. In an inane attempt to resurrect Duke Lavery from the dead, Olivia kidnapped Duke’s son, Dr. Griffin Munro, attempting to use him as Duke's vessel. Anna Devane later found Olivia and Dr. Munro in the Cassadines abandoned lab beneath the hospital. The lockdown was lifted after Olivia escaped, however when Robin Scorpio-Drake was discovered tied to a bomb in the hospital elevator, an emergency evacuation of GH began. Dr. Hamilton Finn and Hayden Barnes-Cassadine were sealed behind the hospital fire doors trapping them in the locker room corridor, while Dr. Munro chose not to evacuate and remained by his patient’s side. Robin was eventually rescued by Drew Cain (believed to be Jason Morgan), who took her place on the pressure sensitive bomb. Curtis Ashford was then able to aid Drew to the roof where they managed to disarm it. Gallery GHPilot.png|The Original 7th Floor Nurses Station (1963). 70'sGH.png|General Hospital as seen in the former Opening and Closing Credits. 2ndFloorNursesStation4.png|The Nurses Station (1981). Nursesstation.jpg|The Nurses Station (1982). GeneralHospital90s.jpg|General Hospital seen in the "Faces of the Heart" Opening Credits. GeneralHospitalEastWing.png|The East Wing of the hospital was the basics of the spinoff Port Charles. (1997) GHNursesStation1997.jpg|GH received an updated interior and nurses station in 1997. SixthFloorNursesStation.png|The Nurses Station (2006) GeneralHospitalsNursesStation.png|The Nurses Station with minor updates. (2006) GH.png|General Hospital's Main Entrance GH PC Skyline.png|GH seen in the Port Charles Skyline GeneralHospitalEntrance.jpg|Main Entrance and Emergency Room GeneralHospitalNightShift.png|(GH NightShift). GHCGI.jpg|(GH NightShift). GHsunrise.png|(GH NightShift). GeneralHospital.png|(GH NightShift). NursesStationFire.png|The 2009 fire marked the end of the long running nurses station PatrickRobinNursesStation.jpg|The remodeled Nurses Station (2011) GeneralHospitalFirstFloor.png|The Nurses Station (2012) GeneralHospitalNursesStation10.png|The Nurses Station (2014) MainEntranceDoors.png|Main Entrance GeneralHospitalDirectory.png|Main Directory WestWingEntrance.png|Alternate Entrance GHEmergencyRoom2015.jpg|Emergency Room GeneralHospitalEmergencyRoom.png General Hospital Elevators 2017.png|The hospital elevators (2017) General Hospital Floor 10.jpg|General Hospital (2018) GeneralHospital2012.png|General Hospital's Exterior in the Current Opening Credits. Nurses2017.png|Nurses at the Floating Rib (2017) References *Port Charles (fictional city) on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s